Granger and Malfoy
by 17turned18
Summary: Granger is secretly infatuated with Malfoy. She writes poetry about him but she never wrote his name in her notebook. And somehow one of the Slytherins found out about it.
1. Opening

I made this note to clarify possible confusion.

The story will take place until Cedric's death.

Basically Hermione chapter 1 is in 3rd year. The future chapters will be about 1st and 2nd year in Hogwarts.

I'd also like to admit that I've only seen the movies. The chapters wouldn't be long because I've only notice few hermione draco encounters.

Please bear with me. I'm fine with comments and reviews but please refrain from using profanities.


	2. chapter 1 Granger is stressed

Disclaimer: I own **_ONLY THE PLOT_** and I do not gain anything from writing.

Hermione Granger was sure she had a crush on Draco Malfoy when she saw him in train when they were 11.

She was looking for a place to sit in when she passed a compartment filled with other children. _Must be nice to have someone to lean on._

There inside was a boy with blond hair. Although the others were socializing, he was looking quite out of place. _Probably misses his parents_ she thought.

But that crush disappeared when she found out that he was a _brainwashed_ _pureblood prat._ Two years have passed and she saw _him_ in two different ways. _One,_ as a normal Hogwarts muggle born student. He was far annoying than she expected.

Her cousins, mates and the Weasley twins combined couldn't compare to him when it came to her tolerance.

She wrote about him _every single day._ It was her way of relieving the stress he gives her.

She didn't understand what kind of lessons he had about the muggle world or as _they_ call it _filthy primitive world._ Clearly he knows nothing about it. _They don't actually know any real happening outside their secret world._

 _Two,_ she saw him as a _guy._ He was gorgeous and it wasn't fair. Harry and Ron are good looking _no doubt about that._ But _Draco_ he was different. Just thinking about it makes her uncomfortable.

His blond hair that looks pristine. _She unconciously touches her hand_ as she imagines how it would feel likeHis beautiful face. She groans as she thought _maybe Narcissus was this handsome too when he was younger._

His height, as of the moment , is perfect for her height. She sighs in her table in library. _I think he is kind of perfect._

She releases a frustrated sigh. _This is unfair. He makes me dazed, distracted. The boys think I'm buried reading books here when in reality I'm thinking, **thinking about him**_.

Hermione likes reading but her guilty pleasure is romantic books. _Star crossed lovers to be exact._ She knew it was wrong but it _feels satisfying just looking at him._ She stood up, picked up the book on her table and kept it in her bag.

She wants a break from _him. Thinking of him, looking at him, observing him._ She **_needs_** to or else she might find herself falling even further for _Draco Malfoy._


	3. Chapter 2 Flying

**_Going against the wind_**

 ** _i see him settling himself_**

 ** _He, from afar, suit such background_**

 ** _Like an angel who came down from heaven_**

She was in her bed holding her diary and pen. She didn't mean to write that since its about _him._ Her hand was working like it was in auto pilot. Whatever she say or think in her mind is being written by her hand.

 _What angel?! He's Hades' son!_

Ruffling her hair, she decided whether she should remove it. _No_ her mind said so. She groans frustratedly. Before she could decide her mind said _SLEEP._

 _She never got to tear that paper from her diary._


	4. Chill : Cold

**Arms brushed for a moment**

 **For a moment, we were close**

 **But that moment won't change anything**

 **We were still worlds apart**

Hermione wasn't too happy after the quidditch game. She's happy they won but Slytherins had been dropping unnecessarry comments about her friends and house. She even heard one of the first years yammering about how unfortunate it was because Potter didn't get injured when he dived for the snitch.

She rolled her eyes and sat on her place. _Must be jealous about the fact that Harry got to play._ Sighing as she took out her textbook, Hermione couldn't believe how mean they could get just because of a game, a sport.

" _Quidditch is much more than you think. You're a muggle so I guess you wouldn't entirely understand but remember this, you cannot just spout those things you got in your head because you don't have the same sentiment as us._ " Ron told her in the common room.

Hermione looked at Ron and wondered if she could witness more of this side of him because he was surprisingly sensitive at times. She's still adjusting in the wizarding world and sometimes she does need more insight to understand their world.

" _I am.. different. Not just because I'm a girl or a muggle. It's just that I'm not a big fan of sports._ " she concluded.

" _I guess that's it, 'Mione._ _Just be careful of what you say and/or how you say things, I guess. You know how some people are when you rub off the wrong way, they can get real nasty. You're smart, and talented, and cool enough to defend yourself but some people are just not worth the effort. Save yourself from wasting time with dealing with them. All we got to do is keep some things to ourselves."_ Harry said as he continued playing Wizard's Chess with Ron.

" _I got you again, Harry! Checkmate!"_ Ron exclaimed.

" _I still can't believe that's how chess works here. It's quite violent."_ Hermione said as she frowned at bits and pieces that was lying in the table.

" _That's just how it is, Hermione."_ Neville said seemingly as disturbed as Hermione. _I guess not everyone here agrees how things work,_ Hermione thought as she smiled at Neville.

Tonight was one of Hermione's "chill" nights. Chill nights are Hermione's movie marathon nights. Since she does not have any access to her parents' gadgets, she went to the library to check if there are books for her age.

She looked at the titles and chose something that seemed like Greek mythology. She sat near the window and made herself comfortable. She still got plenty of time before curfew. Before she could even start reading, Blaise Zabini came and sat at the other end of her table. He looked at her, nodded then continued reading the book he was holding. She noticed that the book he was reading came from the same series of the book she was going to read.

Half an hour passed when Goyle came to fetch Blaise. She didn't look up when he made a jab at her as he spoke to Blaise.

" _Draco's looking for you. Made me come here after I finished eating. Now come on, before I puke my dinner. It's so filthy in here."_ he sneered at her way as he said the last bit.

Blaise didn't bat an eye and only snickered as he left.

Hermione groaned as she put her book down. She wasn't put off by Goyle's comment. It wasn't true so why would it matter to her? What set her off was Draco.

She remembered how his hand brushed against hers during Potions. They fetching the ingredients from the shelves when Parkinson pushed her on her left not knowing that Malfoy was beside her. Their hands grazed each other's but Malfoy only scowled at her and scolded Parkinson for her act.

 _His hand was cold just like his heart._


End file.
